1. Field of the Invention-The present invention relates to a surgical electrical applicator, and more particularly, pertains to a myocardial sutureless unipolar lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art-Prior art myocardial leads usually have had to be sutured into position which has been difficult to the medical personnel applying the lead to the myocardial tissue. The suturing of the myocardial leads presented surgical problems in the application of the lead. The sutured myocardial leads have been sometimes considered less than desirable in the application of the lead.
Other prior art myocardial leads have required tools for application of the lead in the myocardium. The tools required surgical manipulations by medical personnel applying the leads. The application of the lead required special forceps, or special application tools requiring numerous turns which required medical personnel which were adept in such application of the leads. Also, the leads which required additional tools also required more time for application of the leads, and also a large working area within the area of the heart of the individual patient for application of the leads. Finally, the prior art leads had little or no stretch or flexibility between the electrode and lead itself sometimes resulting in high chronic thresholds. The chronic results were sometimes less than desirable due to the lack of stretch of the lead, especially between the pacing electrode and the distal end of the lead itself.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art myocardial leads by providing a sutureless myocardial unipolar lead which requires no stab wound or sutures for electrode placement and support, and a lead which can be secured to the heart by gently pushing the tip of the barbed electrode into the myocardial tissue. The barbed electrode secures itself in the myocardial tissue.